On A Valentines Day
by lv2readmanga
Summary: Yes, another Roy/Mullet on a valentines day! im not good at summarys. Comments are appreciated!
1. Plans

On a valentines day…

Hoot

It was a surprisingly mild February day, as Roy Eberhardt ran down the beach. The breeze pooled on the back of his neck, as a drop of sweat drooled down his shirt. He looked down at his watch 7:00 a.m. Then, he looked out to the ever slowly rising sun. It was a light pink color, as it peeked ever slightly over the horizon, as if it was not just ready to show itself to the world. Roy was so distracted he hadn't realized a voice was shouting out to him from behind. Roy slowly came to a stop, catching his breath very hardly. He must have been running at his limit, again. The voice came up from behind much faster now, till it reached his side. He didn't have to look up to know who it was. Mullet.

"Hey." Mullet said, catching his own breath. Roy peeked up from his bent over stance, causing a few sweat beads to fall off his hairline.

"Hey." He said, repeating Mullet's words, watching him catch his breath. Mullet bent up then, stretching out, popping his joints.

"Not used to getting up this early?" Roy said with a grin as Mullet yawned.

"Nooooooope." He yawned/said in the midst of a chuckle. Roy raised his brow.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have come running this morning," Roy stated, peering at the now rising sun, "You aren't used to getting up this early, and you cant even keep up." He looked over at Mullet, as a look of disappointment crossed his face, and his smile dropped, and Mullet looked away.

_Whatever._ Mullet said to himself quietly.

"Well, then after I finish up my cards, we should have a race." He offered, looking back at Roy in the eyes.

"Oh…shit!" Roy sputtered, smacking himself in the head, "its valentines day??!! ohmygod ohmygod…. I forgot! The cards.. The…."

Mullet broke into a really obnoxious laugh, tears running from his eyes.

"Jesus Roy!" He finally chuckled silently, calming down, "it's a hallmark holiday! It's not that important! God, sometimes you can be gayer than me!" He said without thought, then finally clamped his mouth shut. Roy looked at him questionably, without giving him a chance to retort his peculiar answer, he covered it up, "Oh you know I'm kidding, but its not _that_ important." He said as calmly as he could, trying to end the conversation. Finally, Roy replied slowly.

"Yeaa…. I guess," He felt a bit odd towards Mullet right now, he never joked about anything… "Yea I could help you out. But only if you help me with my crap." Roy replied, stretching, yawning. He felt his muscle strain a little from the rigorous run, but was to distracted to notice the small pains. Mullet quickly replied, seeming a bit off.

"Thanks, Roy. It means a lot. But that means were going to have to do some serious shopping.. For cards that is. I don't really feel like making stupid cards anyways. In fact, we could even send emails if you don't like shopping.." _Ok, I should really shut my mouth noww.._ Mullet thought. _If he finds out im like.. That.. Ohgeese…badd….._ Mullets thoughts were interrupted with Roy shuffling his feet mindlessly, like he didn't notice what Mullet had in-other-words just admitted.

"Ok, the last thing sounds the best. Hahaha.. I like shopping but I kinda want to make it simple. Shopping for cards isn't the best…" Roy paused, "You know, I guess…" Mullet silently sighed. _Ok. Maybe he doesn't think..that. God I thought I coulda sworn he was gunna laugh in my face… but what does that mean?? maybe im just too label-ish…_ He rambled silently to himself.. Ro spoke up.

"Alright… well I guess I'll see you around 10? My house." He offered." Mullet nodded, still lost in thought.. " Ok?" Roy spoke up louder, snapping Mullet from his trance.

"Oh..yea! Yea. That's cool." He said, looking up, blushing, "See you then." He finished, turning, and walking silently back home, feeling Roy's glance on his back


	2. A long List

On A Valentines Day

Hoot

Chap 2

Roy padded mindlessly home at a slow pace, enjoying the warmth of the newly rose sun, it was a bit bright on his eyes, but the warmth was way to important to care about that. _It's been way to cold lately.. Today is going to be great. _He thought to himself, breathing in deep breathes of beach air. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes, feeling very Zen, thinking back on the run he had just taken, and giggled slightly at Mullet's odd comments, he's really funny sometimes.. He just doesn't notice it. Roy's train of thought came to a halt again at Mullet's comments. _He's usually way to serious_…. Roy threw his hands behind his head, opening his eyes, to see he was almost at his house. _But he's always serious… that's the thing that is now picking at my mind like a hawk…_ Roy wondered why it was bugging him, as he walked through the back door, into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. _I wonder if there's something bugging him…_ He thought, not focusing his thoughts much, just chewing on his cereal.

After his cereal, and a long refreshing shower, Roy checked the time, 9:45 a.m. Roy muffled a very loud obnoxious groan. He hadn't left much time to clean up around his house… Roy moved quickly, dusting a little bit, and re-arranging some papers, when he heard the door-bell ring. _It's a darned good thing I keep it pretty descent around here…_ He thought as he walked to the door, opening it to see Mullet. Roy smiled, opening it farther and stepping out of the way to let Mullet in.

"Ready to get down the business?" Roy said as sarcastically as he could. Mullet grinned widely, suppressing a chuckle.

"Oh yea." He replied just as sarcastically, plopping down onto the couch, a crumpled piece of paper falling out of his pocket. Roy acknowledged Mullet about it, as Mullet un-crinkled the paper.

"Its my email list, my mailing list, the whole 9 yards." he pointed out to Roy the one number listed. Roy sighed. Bea. The only name on the list he could even contact. _He didn't really have anybody else to talk to anyways…. _Roy thought, handing the paper back to Mullet, his hand brushing Mullet's. Roy felt a shock tingle up his hand, up his arm, and into his brain. _What the… pull back your hand stupid!_ A small voice in the back of his head screamed. He slowly pulled back his hand, acting as normal as possible, as he met Mullet's eyes, he sort of fell into his blue irises. He saw the same confusion in Mullet's eyes, as well as a wildness in his eyes he couldn't place… _and something more..? _He slowly made his way back towards his computer, covering up his emotions on his face, trying to act as if nothing happened. _Don't you lie to yourself now you know something hap…._ Roy tuned off the voice in his head, without even having to think about it he turned on the monitor and processor.

"Alright," he said, turning, successfully in control of his features now, "I say lets get it done." Roy pulled out his list, as a large number of papers fell along with it, "uh… yea I got a lot of relatives?" He offered to Mullet, as he watched Mullet's face regain composition, color, slowly nodding, along with a shake of the head slightly, smiling normally as well.

"Yea, of course.. But can I like, run to the store and pick up a few things gift-wise, for Bea? You know, while you start your assault on your list… your foot long relatives list..." He said, greatly agreeing with Roy, whispering the last part under his breath, raising his eyebrow ever slightly, wondering how he could even know all those people, least send them all emails…

"Yea, sure. Could you also pick up some ups boxes? I got my gifts already." Roy said, pointing to the large stack of multiply wrapped and colored gift boxes. _AND he got them chocolates… jesus Roy… maybe you are as… odd as me. _Mullet thought to himself, shaking his head comically, grinning, as he thought about not saying the word "gay" not even in his own head… _I'm pathetic. _he thought, taking one last gawking look at the multiple boxes with cards already taped to the tops_._ _But that's one thing I couldn't do… He chuckled softly, nodding at Roy._

"_Yea, but I got to tell you one thing, your really going to have to help me with that kind stuff one day," he said pointing to the boxes, "I could never even pull off something like that… your definitely helping me when Christmas comes along next year." He grinned, walking out of the door, while he heard Roy's chuckled agreement along with his own._


	3. Shopping and a Memory

On A Valentines Day

Hoot

Chapter 3

Mullet lazily dragged throughout the store. _What does Bea like… what does Bea like… what the heck do girls like?…_ He thought mindlessly, walking towards the candy aisle, then averting his walk away from there. _Is she on a diet? Maybe she doesn't like candy…_ He was getting a little frustrated, when his phone went off, playing the ring tone of "The Black Parade" by mcr. He embarrassingly pulled his phone out of his pocket, flipping it open quickly.

Wher R U? _It was Roy…_

Mullet sighed, typing a quick, sure reply.

_Still at the store. Trying to find out what Bea would want for her birthday/valentines day showing her that I love her.. Blah blah…_

Mullet flipped his phone shut, after putting his phone on vibrate, keeping it in his palm, while he browsed the gift cards. _What did I get myself into… _He thought, mumbling to himself, he then realized he was vibrating. He already knew who it was, and he sighed when he realized it was a very descriptive and hopefully helpful message… _Sheesh Roy… always trying to be my therapist…_

Get her something she likes!

_That's a no brainier.._

Do you have any memories of her pointing out something she likes?

You could always get a card and some $ but that'd be tacky…

You could also…

And that's where the message ended.

Mullet sighed, rolling his eyes, whatever.

Then Mullet vibrated again. _Jesus Roy!_ He almost said out loud. It was a continuing text.

Make her something

But just try to think of a memory.. that's what I'd do.

And hurry up already

Its almost 3...

And that's where the second message ended.

Mullet texted back quickly, with a couple ok's.

Mullet sighed once more, placing his phone in his pocket. _Something Bea would like.. Something from a memory… _That's when it hit him. Dolls. Bea had always liked dolls when she was little, even when she had grown up and been tomboyish, she still loved the little and large porcelain treasures. Mullet knew exactly where to get it. There mother had taken it away from Bea when she was a little girl… Marissa. That was the dolls name.

~_Flashback~_

"No, Beatrice."

Mullet heard a slurred voice, from the dark kitchen. It was Lonna, and she was holding something small and feeble. Mullet peered lightly from behind the corner, his large blue irises shined in the dim light, his pinked cheeks large and completely pinch-able. He was the cutest 7 year old boy on his block. Mullet heard a small wine, it was Beatrice, then he heard her small voice.

"What did I do mommy? I want my dolly back!" She cried once more. Then Mullet heard a slap.

"You never cry." Her mother said her voice gaining volume and anger and freighting control. He heard Beatrice whimper, as she cradled her pink cheek, as Lana walked away, knuckle grasping the flimsy object, slamming the doors that separated the kitchen and the living room. Mullet watched from his corner quietly as Bea cried softly, making sure her mother had not heard her. When it was safe, Mullet came from his corner, walking over to Bea, and cradling her, whispering it was going to be ok in a soft calm voice. When Bea had calmed down Mullet had decided to ask her what had happened.

"What was that Bea?" He whispered, trying to keep quiet. Bea answered softly, hiccupping.

"Mommy," _hiccup, _"took," _hiccup, _"Marissa!" She started crying softly once more. Mullet let out a long breath. It was her toy doll, her _favorite_ doll, the only one she had been graced with, and Lonna had taken it away? Why? Mullet shushed her quietly once again, rocking her back and forth.

"Why, Bea?" He questioned, "why would she take your d-- Marissa away?"

"She said I was being bad and just took her away, and then she slapped me… it really hurt! I hate her, big brother, I hate her! I wish she would stop being so mean… I hate that she's always picking on me!" She cried softly, cuddling into her brother. _She must have been drinking._ Roy thought, "I want Marissa back.." She whispered tears staining her pink cheeks, dripping onto Mullet's shirt. Mullet was angry. Lonna had always been drunk, there had been stray moments of soberness, but they were far and few between. Lonna was abusive too, and she needed help.

"Shhh Bea, of course, big brother will get Marissa back for you, don't worry." Mullet cooed softly, assuring her.

"She's scarred big brother, she doesn't like Lonna." Bea whispered softly, regaining her composition, putting a little anger in her small 6 year old voice. Mullet smiled, Bea was always going to be his little sister to him, and he would always look over her.

"I'll get Marissa, Bea, don't you worry now. Let's just get you some rest now.." He said, offering the idea. Bea sniffed softly, wiping at her nose, nodding, with a small yawn, Mullet carried her to bed, tucking her in, quietly tip-toeing out of the room.

~_End flashback~_

Mullet sighed, remembering that night. Bea had been so weak and penetrable that night, then she had changed. After that night, Bea hadn't even mentioned the doll, she had begun being independent, not letting Lonna boss her around as much, that's when she had formed her hard shell. Mullet softly laughed, smiling as he started walking towards the store doors. He had that doll, stolen it away from Lonna when she hadn't looked one morning, she never even remembered taking it away. He was going to return it, but Bea had forgotten all about it, and he decided it best to never mention it. Bea would be getting it back sooner than she had forgotten that doll the night before. _Thanks, Roy. He thought silently, walking towards his car, with a wide grin on his face._


	4. Thank you's and walks

On A Valentines Day

Hoot

Chapter 4

Mullet had finally gotten Bea a birthday/valentines day gift. The nagging feeling he had before was gone. Mullet had quickly rushed to his apartment in glee, as he looked at his watch 3:30. _Sigh._ He paced his house looking for perfect shipping utensils, finding a beautiful purple box, with a black bow. He tied it all neatly, placing it softly in the shipping box, along with a short note.

Remember this birthday and valentines day.

Remember everyone you have.

But I hope this one will be one of your happiest ones.

I'm thinking of you.

I hope you are too.

I hope you like what I got you, and I hope it brings back some great memories, even a few tears.

I finally got Marissa back to you, she said she misses you a lot. Hopefully you have thought of her once or twice as well, love your brother.

3 Mullet

He signed it neatly,, wrapping everything up, and rushing to his car once more, dropping it off to be shipped.

He checked his watch one last time, 4:30. Oops. Roy must be really pissed..

He started heading back to Roy's house.

Roy stared out at the mid February sky, watching the pale sun slowly start to descend. It was a delicate sight, and it wasn't even sunset yet. He checked his watch 4:45. He sighed. _Where is he? Just then Mullet burst through the doorway, empty-handed._

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUU." Mullet exasperated to Roy, giving him a bear hug, he felt a strong spark go through them, as he quickly put Roy down, smiling like normal. He didn't know how much longer he could put off these odd feelings and sparks. Roy blushed.

"W-what'd I do?" Roy asked stupidly.

"You got me a memory. I got my sister a gift. Thanks for your great idea." Mullet replied cheerily, "I got it shipped and wrapped already, that's why it took so long. Sorry." He finished, catching his breath.

"Sure?" Roy replied a bit surprised. He didn't think Mullet could think of it so fast. He grinned, shaking his head, "you surprise me a lot, you know that? You nearly gave me a heart attack walking in here.." He said, his day just got a little brighter.

"Hahaha.. Sorry about that.." Mullet said, scratching the back of his head, "so, did you get your list done?" He asked.

"Yea, just got done about 15 minutes ago actually…" He said, stretching, " I need a break anyways, want to go for a walk? I'm tired of sitting around so long." He yawned, feeling his muscles wake up, feeling the nice relaxing stretch. He cleared his throat after a few seconds, Mullet kept starring out the window at the slowly setting sun.

"Oh, yea, sure." He offered, " I need some fresh air too." He walked out of the door, Roy following suit, into the warm February late day.

"Wow… such a beautiful day." Roy whispered dramatically, breathing deep, enjoying the sensation in his lungs, walking slowly, enjoying the already spring-smelling flowers, "in February, too. That's so rare these days…" He wondered out loud, smiling. He heard Mullet breath deep next to him.

"Yea… its like 60 degrees out." He said just as dramatically. Both boys loved the warm seasons, and had been cooped up way to long from the winter weather. Mullet started walking for the beach. He needed the ocean air in his lungs, he couldn't savor it all that morning.

Roy stared up at Mullet, smiling. He watched Mullet tip his head back, watching his blue irises shine in the setting sun, so blue… Roy was mesmerized at the Kodak moment. Mullet breathed deep, closing his eyes slowly, grinning as a soft win blew back his soft golden locks, his hair was getting longer.. Roy could feel his cheeks starting to warm. Mullet broke his trance, looking towards Roy.

"So, how about that re-match, hmm?" He smiled wickedly. Roy grinned back on impulse.

"Go." He whispered, bolting along the sandy bay, kicking off his shoes in the process, his smile widening as he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins like a drug.


	5. An Answer & Something Else?

On A Valentines Day

Hoot

Chap 5

He was exhilarated. He felt the wind speed up, he felt like it was whispering against his skin, kissing it. He closed his eyes for just a moment before he felt a shadow pass him. He opened his eyes to find Mullet speeding ahead, his blonde head bobbing in the wind. Roy picked up his pace, sprinting, he felt the air burn his lungs, he let out an exhilarated laugh, in disbelief. He couldn't keep up with Mullet! He slowed down, as Mullet had just begun stopping, Roy tripped over him, bringing Mullet with him, giggling all the way till he hit the ground flat on his back. Mullet landed awkwardly beside him, silent, but pure bliss plastered his features, he looked over curiously at Roy, both boy's breathing hard, Mullet caught his breath.

"Why…. Are you…. Laughing?" He asked in question, " I…. told you… I'd beat you…. And I did." Even though he hard tried to get Roy to calm down, Roy kept laughing, until he finally calmed down, taking deep breaths, still laying flat on his back, as he watched the sun still setting slowly, finally noticing the damp looking clouds surrounding it. It was a picturesque sight to see, especially in the February warmth. He turned his head to look at Mullet, both boys now deeply breathing, both staring.

"I should of known…" He smiled at him, still staring into his irises, fairly entranced, "you are the runner. The one who could keep up with a bus." He said, remembering the first time he had seen Mullet. Roy's heart was beating un-evenly. Not just from the run. Mullet stared on into his eyes, both hearts beating awkwardly, in the comfortable silence. Roy felt the moistness in the air. He felt Mullet's light breath on his face, his cheeks turning a light pink. He let his hand fall to his side, letting his fingers bask in the last warmth of the sand, and his body absorb the last warmth of the sun. He closed his eyes.

Mullet looked over at Roy, seeing his hand at his side, playing softly with the sand. Mullet looked at Roy's face. He had grown out mostly of his boy-ash features. His face was sharper, more manly, but his lips still had the full shapely put to them. Mullet let his own hand drop to his side, so close to Roy's he could feel the heat being exchanged from both boy's skins. Mullet sighed softly, basking in the last of the light, watching the sun minutes away from its peak back to the horizon. Then he felt his finger brush Roy's, and felt the same shock of adrenaline he felt when he was running. Pure bliss. He wouldn't let Roy pull away this time. Mullet latched his pinky with Roy's softly. His skin wasn't on fire this time, but he felt his finger match perfectly with Roy's. It felt magnetic. Mullet's heart kept its slow beat now, feeling at peace. He looked over to Roy automatically.

Roy felt his heart face at the touch, but suddenly slow back down. It felt right. He slowly turned his head towards Mullet, and found the blonde was already looking at him with intensely soft eyes, peering into Roy's. Roy wasn't afraid of this anymore. He didn't care what anything else told him, he was at peace. Roy realized the distance between them was less now. He could feel the heat radiating from Mullet. Roy twined one other finger with Mullet's, feeling the magnetism.

There skins whispering soft kisses between the small space. Roy looked down at there 2 entwined fingers, Mullet's other elegant hand, tracing small patterns along Roy's wrist. He felt his blood race to that spot, his touch was relaxing but like an electric stream. Not like the shock he felt before. This was something he could feel throughout his veins. Slow electricity, mixing with his blood. His heart jolted only slightly, he met Mullet's eyes once more. He knew why it felt right. He ignored everything else. All he knew was that the connection between there eyes was deep. Roy finally whispered a soft sentence, "This is what you wanted to tell me, you.." Mullet began tracing circles again, driving Roy slowly mad, cutting off his sentence. Roy's breath hitched. It felt so intimate and knowing. Bliss. Mullet moved his circles to Roy's palm, his warm fingers whispering answers he already knew. Roy closed his eyes softly. He felt Mullet latch all there fingers together softly. Both boy's lay there in the soft silence. Roy felt Mullet's hand presence leave, but he felt the heat nearer now. Roy slowly opened his eyes, not all the way open.

Mullet was leaning over Roy softly now. Roy saw the disappearing light behind his head. Mullet's features were delicate. His face still had its soft yet hard shape, but his eyes were soft, loving. His lips were full, and lightly parted, breathing softly on Roy. His cheekbones were sharp, but dull. Manly, but beautiful. His eyes were an unending sea of blue abyss. Beautiful. Mullet lowered farther, his chest softly resting on Roy's. The sky was a dark grey now, as he felt the heat between them was the warmest of the air, the air around them dampening even more. It was going to rain. Mullet watched the last of the sun disappear into the horizon, the clouds almost engulfing the pink sky. He wouldn't let this slip away. Mullet slowly met Roy's eyes, his head dipping closely to Roy's, the air between them smallest it could be. They exchanged the same breathes. Both hearts had sped up ever slightly, beating hard. Mullet finally gave the awaiting Roy his answer, as he softly dragged his thumb over the smaller boy's lips for a moment, then placing it on his soft cheek.

"Yes," Then, painfully slow, seconds before the sunset was enclosed by the darkened clouds, Mullet took his chance. He lowered his head, his lips ever so close to touching Roy's. He felt the first raindrop, it landed on Roy's soft pink, warm cheek. Both hearts seeming to beat ever so painfully slow and hard, "valentine…" he whispered.

and then....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CLIFFHANGER

hahaha... *evil laugh*

rate and review

3


	6. Now and Forever Always

On A Valentines Day

Hoot

Chap 6

"_Valentine.." He whispered._

Then his lips were on Roy's, and Roy felt everything in his body alight. Both boys closed there eyes. The electric stream picked up speed, rushing through his veins, he felt that huge adrenaline he had been waiting for his whole life. The kiss was slow, and Mullet's lips were soft, his kisses becoming deeper and deeper. Mullet twined his hands with Roy's, who's were spread out in the sand. Mullet had him pinned down. Roy felt the slow fire start to burn, it was the purest of bliss. Roy felt warmer, as Mullet leaned more steadily on him, closing the space between them. After a slow moment, Mullet pulled back very slowly, his lips kiss-swollen, opening his eyes, looking right into Roy's eyes. The rain was falling steadily now, soaking Mullet. Mullet was sheltering Roy from the rain, as Roy pushed back some hair that fell from Mullet's head, putting it behind his ears wordlessly. Both boy's were breathing hard, Roy keeping his hand layed softly of Mullet's face, in awe. _My first kiss… in the rain.. In the sunset.. On the beach….. I couldn't ask for more._ He thought, caressing Mullet's cheek softly. No words were said, as Roy shivered beneath Mullet, cold from the rain. Mullet slowly released his weight from Roy, wrapping his hand around his waist, picking him up, as they wordlessly walked back to Roy's house in quiet silence.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Roy shut the door behind him quietly, turning to lock it. He felt Mullet's presence behind him, as he turned slowly, meeting a pair of glowing eyes. Roy knew now what it was. All those stolen glances, those stolen touches.. Mullet liked me all that time and never said anything…

Mullet pulled Roy close to his body slowly, burying his head in his shoulder, breathing deeply.

"I've been wanting to tell you for so long, Roy… and now you know." Mullet said slightly huskily. Roy smiled softly.

"You've liked me all this time, haven't you." Roy said with a slight question in his tone. Mullet pulled back to look into his eyes, with confusion, trying to make him understand.

"No, Roy," He said, softly, when Roy heard these words he was confused, and hurt. He pulled away from him like he stung him, like a hurt child, not giving him a chance to make a rebuttal. His eyes teared up.

"What was all that then? What? Why?" He asked the last part hurtfully, coldly, as he broke into a sprint into his bedroom, slamming the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Roy." Mullet said softly, as soft as he could, trying to serenade him to let him in, "You still didn't let me explain." He heard Roy sniffling from inside the room, "I shouldn't have answered you that way. Please, let me come in. Then I can really tell you what I meant. I have to see your face. You don't know how you make me feel, and right now its hurting me to hear you, and see you like this. Please."

Roy lay on his bed, listening to Mullet's soft words. _What could he be saying. What is he trying to tell me?_ Roy thought, _He clearly said no… so what else could he have to say??_ Roy rose zombie like, unlocking the door, and going to take his place, laying back on the bed, curling into a ball, slightly wilted from all his confused feelings of hurt and pain. He heard Mullet slowly come inside, and shut the door behind him. Roy had the light on in his room, but it was dim. He could hear Mullet coming to sit beside him, even though his back was faced to him. He heard Mullet sigh softly, as he lay behind Roy, pulling him to his chest, circling his arms around his waist. Roy cried softly in his arms, confused. He needed to release his feelings. When he was finally ok, he turned towards Mullet, looking into his eyes. Mullet was drawing circles in his back, solacing Roy. Mullet finally broke the silence.

"Roy…" He said, softly, breathing onto his face, "I don't like you… because I love you." He finally said, glad he had finally said it, had gotten it off his chest, "I always have." He looked into Roy's eyes. He let his hand lay still on Roy's lower back. Roy breathed softly, taking slow deep breaths., he knew what he was going to say, a last stray tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh, Mullet." He said choked up, he threw his arms around him hugging him close, " you don't know how much I love you, too. Oh, god…" He said, as both boys held each other closely, Roy was relieved. Mullet didn't like him, because he loved him.

Mullet pulled back only slightly, to put his lips against Roy's, as the electricity started. Mullet groaned, grabbing at Roy's shirt, as he shifted to be on top of Roy. Roy whimpered as Mullet placed little butterfly kisses down his jaw line, until reaching a spot below his ear, and Roy whimpered again. Mullet pinned him down, clasping there hands, he breathed softly on the sensitive spot, before latching onto it with his lips, suckling it, as Roy arched his body slightly turned on. Mullet moaned, as he bit the patch of skin. Roy squeaked. Mullet smiled against Roy's skin. Mullet kept whispering in Roy's ear, he loved him, no matter what ever happens to them. Roy felt warm inside. He knew it was love, and he knew why this love was special. He'd found his soul mate, the one who'd been beside him his whole life. He knew Mullet knew this too. Roy sighed, as Mullet lay his head on Roy's chest, listening to his heart beat. Roy stroked his hair. Mullet had been with him all these years, it has explained so much. He caressed Mullet's cheek, looking into his eyes. His heart was beating fast. He grabbed onto the front of Mullet's shirt, and brought him down to his lips, claiming them. He had finally kissed Mullet. He was wild, his lips were tangled with Mullet's, as he fought to keep control. He felt Mullet's mouth open breathing in each other's breaths, Mullet slipped his tongue into Roy's mouth, as there tongues danced in melodic rhythm, Roy broke the heated kiss to take off his shirt, along with Mullet's he threw them in a heap across the room. He latched his lips to Mullet's once more, he couldn't get enough. Mullet's hands went to Roy's hard chest. _He used to be so weak…_ He thought with a smile. Roy growled as he turned Mullet to be underneath him, Mullet was shocked. Roy pinned him down, putting his hands above his head, as there lips moved eagerly against each others. Roy rested fully on top of Mullet now, as he moved to get more comfortable there hips collided, Roy had a groan stuck in his throat as Mullet moaned Roy's name beneath him, Roy moaning Mullet's. He whispered a curse under his breath, the friction was to much, Mullet was turned on at how controlling Roy was being, and at how there hips had that slight friction. Roy needed the fire now, the electricity wasn't enough, he moved his hips against Mullet's roughly, as he groaned in tension in Mullet's face he saw his eyes clench shut from the passion. Roy lifted his hips, putting his hands on both sides of Mullet, as he kissed his neck vigorously. Mullet's hands now released from Roy's, he slowly dragged his fingers down Roy's back causing a shiver to ripple through him. Mullet left his hands on Roy's butt, grabbing hard, pulling him fully down onto him, rocking there hips together, want to want, need to need, there skin touching with a passionate fire burning throughout the room. All he knew was Roy, and all Roy knew was Mullet. Roy spread his fingers on Mullet's arms, racking his fingers down his arms, until he reached Mullet's fingers, as they entwined, bringing his hands above his head once again, as Mullet caught Roy's kiss swollen lips once again, the passionate fire burning faster. He pulled away slowly, dragging Roy's lip softly, then letting it go. Both boys were breathing hard, as they were both turned on right now, there bodies full of lust and desire. Mullet looked into Roy's eyes, as so did Roy. Roy recognized it now, love. His eyes were full of love, and also lust. Roy knew his eyes displayed the same. _Do I want this?_ He asked himself quietly in his head, but already knew the answer, _no, I need this. I need Mullet… _in the midst of the tension, Roy moaned Mullet's name in heat. He didn't have to ask Mullet. Mullet grabbed Roy's pants, looking into his eyes softly, and Roy stared back in assurance, as Mullet pulled Roy's pants down, and he kicked them across the room, as Mullet took off his own pants, his pair joining Roy's. Roy was breathing hard and unevenly, his heart racing. Mullet took his hand, placing it onto his chest, showing Roy he felt the same. Roy took Mullet's hand, kissing it softly, closing his eyes. He was so in love, he needed Mullet, now.

"I love you… so much…" Roy murmured, as Mullet looked into his eyes, as he slowly pulled Roy's boxers down, Roy's stomach clenched as Mullet placed his hands on his stomach, slowly caressing the spot below his belly button, before taking off his own boxers, now hovering over Roy. Mullet was breathing softly on Roy's face, as he slowly took him. Roy clung to Mullet softly, every light of his very being, on fire. Skin to skin, there bodies moved in melodic rhythm, there hips colliding. Roy was somehow at peace, yet in pure bliss. He felt more connected to Mullet than ever, and he knew Mullet felt the same. Mullet was moving sensually slow now, savoring every moment with his love. Roy closed his eyes tightly, as did Mullet. Mullet was lying on top of Roy, kissing every part of him. Roy's breathing was becoming shallow, as he felt his stomach tense up, along with Mullet. There. Both boys groaned in unison, still in pure bliss. Mullet collapsed beside Roy, both boys breathing hard and slow, both covered in a sheen of sweat. Both were at a loss for words. Roy pushed hair out of Mullet's face, looking into his eyes. Mullet took his hand, holding it softly, both staring for an un-ending amount of time, it seemed. Mullet kissed his hand long and softly, Roy smiled softly, goofily. He was recovering from riding the waves of pleasure. Mullet snaked his hands around Roy's waist, pulling him softly to his chest, petting his head softly, lulling Roy to sleep.

Mullet looked down at his love, wondering how he'd ever gotten so lucky to have someone like him. He was foolish to think Roy hadn't ever liked him, when all along the feelings they both had were much, much deeper. Mullet knew Roy now, he knew him fully. He was connected to him, deeper than anyone could be or has been. He had seen him cry, and he had held him. _I feel a strong pull towards him, I always have, but now I understand what it has always meant…. _He had found his place, and so had Roy. They were soul mates, now and forever.


End file.
